Pygmy Wolf and the Pack from La Push
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: When scouting the forest, Paul finds a strange creature that is very dirty, injured, and looks like a small wolf. One of the pack imprint on her. Will she recover from her injuries? Who is she? What is she?
1. Chapter 1

The large, wolf-like animal blundered blindly through the forest. Though there was no one around, one of the local wolf pack scouts was fast approaching, sent to sort out the disturbance.

The scout was not happy about having to stop eating to go and settle some disturbances in the forest, hell, he was rarely ever happy.

This was Paul. The wolf in the pack that had the most anger issues.

Sadly he had flunked anger management.

Twice...

Actually, the state had gotten him a guidance counselor that he had to meet with every saturday morning. He had just finished up and had gone home for a snack when his alpha, Sam, had told him to check out the area for trouble.

As he rounded the corner. He stopped and gave a wolf equivalent of a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

I've done some edits on the first chapter. Only spelling and changing the first like to "a large, wolf- looking animal."

I am rather ashamed at how bad my spelling was, please tell me if anything else pops out at you as wrong...

-.:o0O0o:.-

There, sitting alone, tired, and in the mud, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She- at least, Paul assumed it was a she, was a tiny little creature that looked like a wolf, but in miniature. Her white fur, which might at one time have been beautiful, was streaked with mud and other miscellaneous grime from the forest.

Paul moved closer. She smelled like the forest after the rain starts, like wood smoke, and comfort. He cuddled closer to the little creature, making a sound not unlike crooning and sticking his snout by her ear.

The little wolf tried to move away, and it was then that Paul realized that something was wrong... She was too weak to actually move, only managing a slight twist of her head. With that movement, Paul's nose was assaulted by the scent of blood and pain. He growled low in his throat at the thought of someone hurting this wondrous being, which elicited a whimper of fear from the smaller wolf.

Whining and nuzzling his little wolf, he became suddenly aware of voices in his head, shouting at him.

_Paul, Paul, whats wrong?_

_Didja finally imprint?_

_Awe, Paul imprinted?! Lucky bastard!_

The voices would only serve as a distraction, thought Paul, and he could simply ignore them. He resumed his task of nuzzling his imprint. He managed to shift her so that she was on laying on the opposite flank as she had been when he found her, displaying the wounds she had been attempting to hide by pressing them into the ground.

Then again, thought Paul, she might have been trying to stop the bleeding...

He whimpered and fidgeted on his paws, his instincts screaming at him to '_Protect! Protect! Protect!_' and to '_Seek and destroy the threat! Seek and destroy the threat!_'

He settled for scanning the area for signs of an immediate danger and, finding none, he walked over to his little wolf and began to lick at her wounds. He internally shuddered at the taste of her blood which tasted strange and tingled across his tongue. He had lapped at his own wounds before in wolf form, and he knew what human blood and animal blood smelled like, and, since smell had so much to do with taste, he realized that this being, his little one, was probably like nothing he had ever encountered before, which pleased him immensely.

Paul grew distressed as he cleared her wounds, licking away all of the dirt that had clung to the fur and exposed tissue. Her blood wasn't clotting...

This was bad, he remembered. Her blood needed to clot and scab over so nothing could get in the wounds like infection or bugs or stuff. He needed to stop the bleeding, but how?

His wolf mind shifted again and, remembering the voices he had heard earlier, he mentally screamed for help as loudly as he could, his stomach now feeling like a swirling pool of panic and worry and adrenalin.

He ignored the worried responses he received, instead only shouting his location and the need for medical supplies and, as an afterthought, clothing.

He worriedly licked her wounds again before settling down to cuddle her as best as wolves can, trying to keep her shivering down. Shock, he remembered, was apparently a dangerous thing. In the movies they always put blankets on people when they were in shock.

He laid down around his little one, hoping his elevated body temperature would be enough, and he waited.


End file.
